My Dreams are your Insanity
by Fire.Rose.Black
Summary: AU Kyo has been locked in his cage for 5 years and the only one who visits him is the one he hates most. Times have changed and so have the cat and the rat. Several unexpected events don't make things any less complicated. YukiKyo slash.
1. Not Pitying You

**Blanket Disclaimer:** I'd totally own Fruits Basket, except for the tiny problem of me not speaking Japanese. Sorry, m'dears, better luck next time.

**Big, Super Shmexy thanks to:** My beta, Angelbitch. I luff ya, my little angel….bitch All errors are still my own, though.

**Warnings:** Yaoi(eventually), some violence and angsting, sexual situations, cursing, OOCness, AUness.

**A/N:** Story is AU-ish. Pretty much, this is set in the future, when Yuki/Kyo are 22/23ish. Tohru was unable to break the curse, and Kyo was unable to escape being put in the cat room. The back story will be told eventually, through flashbacks.

**Edit: **Eeek! I accidentally uploaded the wrong version! Ritsu! Apologize to them on my behalf!

Ritsu: SHE IS SO SORRY! SHE DIDN'T MEAN TO COMMIT SUCH A HEINOUS CRIME AS TO UPLOAD THE WRONG, HIDEOUSLY ERROR-FILLED ADDITION! I AM SORRY AS WELL! I SHOUDL AHVE HELPED HER REMEMBER! WHAT A HORRIBLE CRIME! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Rose: That's enough. -pokes Ritsu in side in the Shigure way.-

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Yuki walked resolutely through the halls, his footsteps soft patters against the cool wood. He hated this, he really did. He didn't know why he made himself go, practically every day. Today would be worse than usual. He had gone away over the weekend, so it had been three days since he had visited.

He paused when he saw Haru leaning in a doorway. The ox smiled warmly at him and in return, Yuki forced his face into an amiable expression, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. Haru looked at him with worry.

"How was your trip?" His cousin asked, running a hand through his shaggy white hair. He'd grown it out in the last few years so that it hung around his face a bit more and could mostly hide the black roots at the back of his head. Haru had said he had just gotten sick of people asking about it.

"It was…okay. I hope I'm not too behind in my duties here, I don't want Akito to be upset." Yuki said softly. After going to a university and majoring in biology, much to his mother's chagrin, Akito had decided to let him use his passion for plants. He now was the official head gardener of the Sohma house.

It was almost enough to make him hate gardening.

"You're going to visit him, aren't you?" Yuki started, abruptly pulled out of his thoughts. He glanced up into his cousin's knowing eyes and gave a curt nod. "Why do you bother?' Haru continued. "You hate him."

"Yeah. I do. I hate him." Yuki agreed quietly. The words seemed strange and jumbled in his mouth. He brushed by Hatsuharu, not wanting to have to deal with the confusion and concern in his friend's pale face.

Thankfully, Haru didn't follow him and he didn't run into anyone else until he reached his destination. He threaded his hands through the bars and wetted his lips nervously. Through the dim light he could just make out a hunched over form in the corner.

"Kyo…" He called softly. "Kyo, its Yuki. Please come over. I want to talk to you." Slowly, so slowly, the ginger head turned and the cat pulled himself sluggishly to his feet. He walked over but stopped a few feet away from the little window, close enough that the light hit him but no further than that.

"You haven't visited for a long time." Yuki flinched inside at the words. He hated hearing his former rivals voice like this, so emotionless. He hated seeing this boy, now a man, really, drawing inside himself, losing the sparkle of passion that used to be present in his scarlet eyes.

"I was away on a trip, remember? I was giving a lecture at a gardening college." Yuki leaned forward slightly so that soft locks of silver hair brushed the dark grey bars.

"I remember, damn rat! I'm not crazy yet so don't assume I don't remember things when I do!" Yuki mentally sighed in relief as _finally _some emotion found its way into the cat's face. A negative emotion, true, but still an emotion. Besides, anger always came easy to Kyo.

"I wasn't implying that you had, stupid cat." Yuki was careful not to let his relief show in his face. Then Kyo would just go sit in the corner and ignore him. Yuki could tease him, provoke him, bother him, but never, ever pity him.

"Whatever." Scarlet eye rolled in exasperation as Kyo took a tentative step closer. "So…how did your lecture go?"

"Pretty well. I lost my flashcards in the hotel room the morning of, though, and had to search like crazy for them." Yuki bit back a grin as Kyo gave a sharp bark of laughter.

"And I'm guessing that was pretty hard for you, seeing as you're barely alive in the mornings?" The rat narrowed violet eyes at Kyo, even though inside he was glad that Kyo was still able to remember that little fact so easily. He had a sickly feeling that it wouldn't always be that way.

"Yeah, it was. I had to get one of the cleaning ladies to help me. Eventually we found them though, and the rest went off without a hitch, though I think some boys in the back row may have fallen asleep."

"Serves you right, you damn Prince." Kyo muttered, taking another step closer when he thought Yuki wasn't looking. Yuki pretended that he hadn't noticed and merely raised a silver brow.

"Oh? I'll have you know that they say that with some more age and experience, I could be one of the best gardeners in Japan, so I do deserve young hopeful's respect." Kyo didn't seem convinced, so Yuki hurried on before the cat could make fun of him. "Do you want to hear my speech?"

"Hell no! I've already heard it a thousand times with you practicing, plus I had to help you edit it so you didn't sound like an absolute prick." The silver-haired man smiled softly and rested more of his weight against the grated window, getting more comfortable.

"Then what _do_ you want to hear about, Kyon-Kyon?" He asked, using the boy's high school nickname teasingly. He smirked as Kyo gave him a disgusted look.

"Don't call me that. Tell me about the campus. What did it…look like?" Oh, so it was one of these days. Occasionally, Kyo had Yuki describe places outside to him in as much detail as he could remember, so that the prisoner could get a taste of what it was like outside his cage.

"Well, it's a big place. Bright and sunny, with lots of trees and red brick buildings. The lawns are green, of course, and the gardens are unbelievable. Hundreds of different kinds of flowers. Sakura, of course, but also Ajisai, Hasu, Tsutsuji, Yuki Yanagi, Boke, Mokuren, Tsubaki..."

"I don't care about their names. Tell me about their colors. And smells." He demanded, taking yet another step forward. Yuki felt his lips twitch in amusement; Kyo still retained all his impatience.

"Alright, alright, calm down. There were pinks, and purples, whites, yellows, thousands of hues. It smelled amazing. Sweet and still. There were a lot of bees buzzing around, but I was careful not to get stung. There were also some butterflies."

"Kagura used to try and catch butterflies when we were little." Kyo injected in the middle of Yuki's speech. "I always made her let them go."

"Really?" Yuki asked politely, though he was a bit annoyed at being interrupted. "Why was that?"

"She wanted them because they were pretty. I made her let them go because I couldn't stand the thought of something wild being…imprisoned. Captured." Kyo didn't look at Yuki while he said this; instead, he studied his cell's floor.

"O-oh." Yuki swallowed, suddenly finding his throat dry and hurting. Kyo was close enough to him now that he could practically smell the other boy's sadness and loneliness. He glanced over Kyo's form, studying it. The man had grown tall despite captivity, towering at least a head over Yuki. The rat had found out that Kyo still practiced martial arts regularly, with his wall, to drive away the lonely demons. This made sure he was still in shape, but he had become thin. He didn't eat enough, wasn't fed enough, and scars marred his handsome face and body. Under his eyes, there were dark hollows, as if Kyo never slept. Unless he was training, talking to Yuki, eating or…_speaking_ with Akito, the only thing the cat did for hours on end was sit in his little corner.

"Stop staring at me!" The harsh voice brought Yuki out of his reverie and he blinked at Kyo's angry face. "Stop pitying me! Stop it, stop it, stop it!" As he yelled, Kyo's voice slowly got louder and higher, the note of hysteria growing increasingly obvious. _Dammit_! He'd seemed to be doing so well, acting so normal, and now Yuki had slipped up and triggered this.

"I wasn't pitying you, Kyo." Yuki tried to placate his cousin, but Kyo was beyond the point when he could hear the other man's voice. The orange-haired man was breathing raggedly, chest heaving with suppressed sobs.

"Stop thinking those thoughts about me! I'm not pathetic! I'm not a monster! Go away! Leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone!" With a last screech, the cat whirled around and sank to the floor in his corner, pulling his knees up and curling himself into a ball, as if trying to disappear.

"Kyo…Kyo…" Yuk called softly, but Kyo pretended not to hear him. With an exasperated sigh, Yuki leaned forward as far as he could, his head pushing on the bars and his hands tightening around the smooth metal. "Fine then, Kyo. I suppose this means you don't want to hear about my lunch today with Tohru-san."

Kyo's sat up suddenly and turned his head around, eyes narrowed distrustfully. "You went to lunch with Tohru?"

"Yes, I did. But I won't tell you about it unless you stop acting like a weakling and get your sorry ass over here." Yuki had learned that the ruder he was to Kyo after one of his little fits, the quicker Kyo snapped out of it. It seemed the case now, as the cat jumped up and glared at him, bristling.

"You don't tell me what to do, you damn rat!" He snapped, striding over until the two cursed Sohmas were face-to-face. "And that's blackmail!"

"No, it's extortion. Or bribery, take your pick." Yuki smirked as Kyo's growl of annoyance blew a bit of his light-grey hair over his cheek to tickle his ear. The two were so close that they were practically touching. Yuki could feel every breath Kyo released on his cheek and could study those ruby orbs that locked into his own. "So do you want to hear about it or not?"

"I do, you goddamn rat. I miss Tohru. She hasn't visited me, you know." His voice suddenly turned sad and Yuki felt his gut clench.

"You know she's tried, but only Jyuunishi are allowed to visit you. She would if she could." Yuki reached his hands through the bars to grab Kyo's and hold them up between them, trying to anchor Kyo to the real world.

"I…I know." Kyo finally sighed, after a strangely long pause. "But the others don't visit me either, you know. Just you and Akito. And I don't really count Akito, anyway. So just you. It's rather ironic, really." His voice was bitter, but he made no move to pull out of Yuki's hold.

"I suppose it is. The others don't mean to abandon you, Kyo. It's just….either they never were close to you and so the curse tells them to despise and loathe you, or they were close to you and it kills them to see you like this."

"And I suppose neither scenario applies to you, does it?" Kyo asked with a raised brow. Yuki gave an awkward little laugh.

"No, I suppose neither really does." He said softly. "After all, I was never your friend, now was I? But I never really hated you, especially not for just being the cat. You just…"

"Annoyed you endlessly?" Kyo offered as Yuki faltered slightly. The smaller boy laughed again, this time with more humor behind it.

"Exactly. Couldn't have put it better myself, Kyonkichi." The red-head made a half-laugh, half-choking noise in the back of his throat and glared at the free man.

"First of all, don't call me that, _Yun-Yun_." Kyo retorted, though Yuki paid no attention. Kyo had almost laughed at it, after all. "And second, that was my goal at the time, so it's good to know that I succeeded. Now, tell me about Tohru."

"She's doing fine. Naohito and her are still blissfully in love, though Nao's getting a little scared because of her repeated hints at wanting to get married."

"I wish I knew more about this Naohito Sakuragi guy. Is he good enough for our Tohru? He was on the School Council with you, right?" Yuki snickered quietly at Kyo's older brotherly tone.

"Yes, he did. I didn't know you ever took such an interest in who was on the council with me." Yuki paused, but Kyo didn't respond, so he went on, absentmindedly stroking the backs of Kyo's hands with his thumbs as if petting a cat. "He was kind of a jerk back then, like you only muted, a little. Now he has grown up, though, and is pretty nice. He really loves Tohru. It's sweet. Even Uotani and Hanajima think he treats her well."

"So Uo and Hana give their blessing, huh?" Kyo mused. "I can just imagine them being bridesmaids at Tohru's wedding…Uotani glowering at the priest and Hanajima in a black dress…their still like that, right?" He was suddenly anxious and Yuki sped up his 'petting' to try to calm the pleading look in the other young man's eyes.

"Yes, they are. I can picture that too. Hanajima sensing everyone's waves the entire time, scaring all the guests into oblivion. Tohru-san'll probably stutter through her vows." They both laughed at this, no matter how forced the laughter seemed in such a gloomy place. Suddenly, Kyo's expression turned sour.

"Of course, I'll never get to see it." He said bitterly. "I'll never get to see Tohru again, or meet this Naohito, or meet up again with Hanajima and Uotani, that damn Yankee, or any of them. Ever." Yuki sucked in a sharp breath and let it go slowly. There wasn't anything he could say. It was the truth.

"I'll…I'll tell you all about it." He finally offered, somewhat lamely in his own opinion. Kyo gazed sharply at him.

"Will you? Will you really?" He asked searchingly, gripping Yuki's hands so tight that it hurt, but Yuki kept the wince off his face and instead gripped back reassuringly.

"Of course I will, Kyo! Why on earth wouldn't I?" Kyo shrugged his shoulders and looked down, blushing faintly.

"Oh, I don't know. You might meet some girl and become too busy with her to visit me, or you might decide to move away or Akito might tell you to stop coming here or you might break the curse and not care anymore or you might just grow sick of spending so much time with a stupid cat who is half-crazy and…" he trailed off with a chocked sob.

Yuki frowned and let go of one of Kyo's hand to grip the other boy's chin and pulled the darker face closer to his own, forcing the other boy to look up into his eyes.

"I'm not going to stop visiting you. I'm going to continue coming here to see you as long as is physically possible. Okay, Kyo? I'm not going to meet some girl, I'm not going to move away, I'm not going to let Akito tell me to stop, if I break the curse-which I doubt will happen, by the way-I'll still come visit you, and I am definitely not going to get sick of visiting you. You're not just a half-crazy, stupid cat. Okay?" Yuki was surprised to find that he was breathing heavily after this speech, which was long, for him.

"Do you…do you promise?" Yuki shuddered at the plaintive note in the formerly strong boy's voice and the unnatural glittering in his eyes that could only mean that he was holding back tears. The tanned hand that Yuki had dropped had found its way over to their still intertwined fingers on the other hand, so now Yuki's palm was cemented between two callused pieces of a broken man.

"I promise." He said softly. Kyo didn't look convinced and his tragic, tragic eyes were still watching Yuki like a kicked puppy or kitten or whatever the proper term was. The favored Sohma just wanted to comfort him. He softened his hold on Kyo's chin until he was cupping the strangely warm cheek. He brushed his thumb along the rough contours of the other Zodiac member's face, smoothing across his chin, up onto his cheek, toward his ear, then back down again, until he'd reached the other boy's lips, where he paused, unsure.

Yuki suddenly realized how close he was to the other man. Their mouths were barely an inch apart, so that if he just pulled slightly on the scarlet eyed person before him, they'd be…be…kissing, albeit around his thumb. He'd never really realized how pink Kyo-san's lips were, or how soft they felt around his sensitive thumb pad. How his eyes turned darker when he was confused or scared. How…

How his ears suddenly pricked up and he pushed the shorter man away with strength that Yuki didn't realized he still had. He glanced at him with confusion.

"K-Kyo?"

"Akito's coming. Get out of here, you damn rat." He snarled, before leaping over into his corner and curling himself into a ball as if he'd never moved. With one last glance at his back, Yuki turned and fled. He'd never told him to keep these visits a secret from Akito, and Kyo had never told Yuki that he knew that the rat probably wasn't allowed to come see him so often. It was just obvious, and the cat had just started warning his visitor whenever his heightened hearing picked up Akito's footsteps.

The Prince ran until he reached one of his private gardens, a little flowerbed he'd made especially with Tohru in mind. All her favorite colors, and a pretty fountain and bench to go along with it. She'd like it, if they could only sneak her in to see it.

It was here that he collapsed onto the bench. Oh, Kami, he was so confused.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

The flowers that Yuki mentions are:

Sakura-Cherry blossoms (the most famous Japanese flower)

Ajisai- Hydrangea(on of my three fav flowers, along with rosesduh and calla lilies)

Hasu-Lotus

Tsutsuji-Azalia

Yuki Yanagi-Snow Willow

Boke-Japanese Quince

Mokuren-Magnolia

Tsubaki-Camelia

Kami-god

**Next chapter (Kyo's perspective): Akito's little "visit" sets off some memories, Yuki brings some gifts. I'm gonna try to update once a week. I have up to chapter three written, but suggestions/comments might change them.)**

**Reviewers get virtual plushies/cookies of their choice –smiles-(I'm such a review ho…what can I say) **

♥

**Rose**


	2. Just Special that Way

**Random thing that annoys me: **(this'll be a regular feature from now on) People who use the expression "IMHO" (sorry if you do) It always takes me about five minutes to realize that they aren't telling me that they are a ho…

**Pocky-Pocky-chan: **Aw! You are so sweet to me, and you read the disgusting unedited version, too! Thanks so much for all the compliments. I'm happy that you thought that Yuki and Kyo holding hands was cute, that was my intention. Nao and Tohru is supposed to be unexpected, because the way I figure: who really ends up with the person you think they will in high school? Anyway, thanks so much for all the compliments!

**mousecat: **Thanks! I hope you continue to think so!

**Crazy 109: **I know exactly what you mean! So many people have Kyo being like "Yuki, mi amor, how could I ever survive without you?!"and I'm like "bleck!" Thanks for saying that I kept them IC, I really have trouble with that. If you want to see some major OOC action, you should check out my Furuba two-shot…Yuki is so OOC…Anywho, thanks for all the compliments, you really made me want to continue!

**Crimson Vixen:** Heehee! So many people are saying such nice things! Don't worry, I'm going to do my best to update frequently. I'm sorry for rotting your teeth; I'll have Ritsu apologize to you later -winks- And yes, Yuki is VERY sweet to Kyo…but don't tell Kyo that or he'll freak out!

**Modified Tam: **Thanks for saying it was good! Also, thank-you very kindly for the warning about making it too lovey-dovey. Don't worry, I only put in Yuki thinking that stuff in Chapter One as a teaser, because I wanted to make sure the slash fanatics didn't run away. The real stuff won't show up for a while. Thanks for you review, it made me happy!

**DianaLineelu2001: **Thanks for the review and the positive feedback!

**The Naruto Whore:** XD nice name. Thanks for saying that you love it, I'll do my best to update on schedule. -roars back-

**Big fat thansk to my beta, Angelbitch, who is the ebst beta/friend/person EVER. She gets Haru as a reward. I hope I can have him back when I need him later...**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** The stuff written in second person in between the //'s are flashbacks that Kyo is reliving. Sorry for the confusion, I was gonna hav it in italics, but the flashback segmant became pretty long and reading too much italics makes my head hurt. So, the //'s were born.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kyo curled into himself, heart hammering, as he listened to Yuki's footsteps receding into the distance while Akito's got closer. It was strange, even though he loathed and feared the violent man; he was actually relieved that his impending arrival had scared Yuki off.

It wasn't that he was ungrateful for Yuki visiting, of course not. But the rat always left a bittersweet feeling in his wake. Even though he knew that the other man tried his best to act as if nothing about their relationship had changed, in the end, Yuki could leave and go back to a normal life, while Kyo never could. It made their relationship very unbalanced in the Prince's favor, and Kyo _hated_ it when Yuki held any kind of advantage over him.

If Kyo had to be completely honest, though, he'd have to admit that now that Yuki was no longer here, he ached for his touch again. For the past…he didn't even remember how long, the only human touch he'd felt was either Akito hitting him or the professional check of Hatori. In either case, he was usually too dazed to process it fully, anyway.

Yuki, however…Yuki had touched him softly, gently, caringly, even. Yuki's touch felt _alive_, alive in a way that Kyo hadn't felt in such a long time. He was fairly sure that the places that the rat had handled were still tingling.

Yuki couldn't realize what an effect he had had on his former rival. He'd been out in the world, interacting with people. A simple touch couldn't mean so much to him. He didn't understand, but that was okay. Surely if he did, he'd be uncomfortable.

Kyo could remember when human contact meant so little to him, too. Back when he'd been free, people touched him all the time. A casual tap on the shoulder, shaking hands, accidentally clipping his elbow in passing…It meant nothing to him then, but now he yearned for anyone to just brush against him as if he was just another person, as if he wasn't a hideous beast who deserved to be locked up...

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty…" Kyo shuddered at the cold voice that rang behind him as the opening of the metal door grated on his sensitive nerves. "Look at me, my favorite little monster." Akito ordered. Kyo turned, wondering vaguely who had put his tormentor into a bad mood. Whenever Akito was in a temper, Kyo always bore the brunt of it, in some form or another.

"Better, my kitty." Honestly, did he _have _to call him that? He was the cat, no kidding, but the creepy pet name coming from such an unnerving individual was plain disturbing. It gave Kyo's spine chills and made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "How are you feeling, my little monster-pet?"

"I'm hungry, cold, bored, and pissed-off. Thanks to you, of course." He snapped, voice dripping with hate. Experience and practice assured that he was able to keep the flinch off his face when Akito slapped him.

"Still not house-broken, huh, cat?" Akito asked, rubbing his wrist slightly. "So strange. In all the records form the previous god-incarnates, it says that the cats usually broke down soon after their confinement began. You've barely changed from the disgusting little monster you've always been."

"I'm just special that way." Kyo told the black haired devil, baring his teeth in a challenging growl. Akito's eyes flashed and suddenly the sickly-thin boy found himself held aloft, at Akito's mercy, as always.

"You are anything but _special_, brat!" Akito spat, shaking Kyo. "Don't forget, you are the cat. You are less than nothing. You are a sick, depraved, disgusting monster. You should be thanking me for putting up with you and not just having you exterminated." Kyo realized he really should refrain from talking back to Akito when he was in these moods, but it was in his nature to argu and annoy whenever he felt threatened.

"No, no, _you _should thank _me _for not just giving up and dying." The shaking stopped and Akito glared at him, trying to figure out this new tactic.

"Oh? Why so?"

"Because if I did you'd just have to start trying to figure out which pregnant Sohma needed to have these," he raised his hand up and shook his beads. "While giving birth and then having to deal with the consequent waiting-for-them-to-reach-maturity-so-that-you-can-lock-them-up thing. So really, I'm doing you a favor." Even as he noted Akito's fist coiling back to strike him, he forced himself to only stare into the cruel man's eyes, defiant.

"Vermin!" The cruel leader snarled while Kyo idly flicked his tongue out to taste the blood on his lip. "You, a pestilential monster, _dare_ to think that I could ever be indebted to you for anything?"

"Vermin, pest? Not words usually used to describe cats, or so I thought. Really, they fit more rats. If you want, I can go get Yuki for you…" Not that he would ever have Yuki trade places with him, even if he could. Not after all Yuki had done for him over these past years, keeping him sane, making sure he didn't kill himself from the inside out…

Kyo felt himself flying and heard a loud crack that he knew had to be his head hitting the wall. Slowly the pain started through his skull and Akito's face wavered fuzzily in front of him as blackness rushed at him from the corners of his vision.

¤¤¤

//"Kyo-kun!" Tohru calls out, her face filled with joy at seeing you. "You're back! We missed you, Kyo-kun!" She shoves a plate of something delicious-smelling in your face, which you hurriedly take.

"Where were you anyway?" Shigure asks, stealing a bit of food from you. "Tohru and Yuki said you disappeared right after school. Were you skipping out to date some hot girl? And right before graduation too, was it maybe a…college girl?"

"What?!" You bristle, glaring at Shigure. "I was not! Pervert!" With a sigh, you turn back to Tohru. "Thanks for making me dinner." You slip a bite into your mouth and ruffle her hair. "It tastes delicious."

"Oh!" She squeaks, blushing. "You flatter me t-too much, Kyo-kun!" You deny this and laugh at her sweet, humble nature.

Suddenly, you feel eyes watching you and you look up into amethyst eyes, a growl started in the back of your throat.

"You want something, damn rat?" You sneer. He shakes his head and just pointedly looks at your arm, where he was staring before. Your other hand flashes up to cover where you know a scratch mark is.

¤¤¤

"Kyo-kun! W-what are you doing up so early" Tohru's expression is bemused, more so when you turn a big smile at her.

"I wanted to make breakfast for you, Tohru!" You tell her, inserting as much positive enthusiasm into your voice as possible. "I made enough for all of us. Shigure should be down soon, but Yuki will probably need to be woken."

"Kyo-kun!" You're eyes widen at the dismay in her voice. "y-you…you…you do me too great of an honor! I have done nothing to deserve your making me my breakfasts and-" You cut her off by stuffing some food in her mouth.

"Do you like it?" You ask, suddenly worried that she won't. Everything needs to be perfect.

"It's…it's delicious, Kyo-kun!" She praises you and you grin at her. "Though I still don't know what I did to deserve such a…"

"It's the week of graduation." You chide her, lightly punching her on the arm. "You deserve a little break. This week, I'll do whatever I can for you, instead of the other way around." You're shocked when she bursts into tears. 'Tohru! What'd I do, what'd I say?"

"Y-you're just so sweet, K-kyo-kun!" She bawls, flinging arms around you. With a _poof_, you're in cat form and she's cuddling you in her arms.

"I just want this week to be special, Tohru." She has no idea how much.

¤¤¤

"Hey, cat. I want to talk to you." You turn to see that damned rat, but don't let your annoyance show on your face. Instead, you flash him a small smile and gesture at his heavy looking backpack. He's going home from student council, you from training and tea with Shishou. Bad timing, meeting up on the path like this. You'll try not to think of it.

"Do you need any help carrying that, Yuki-san? We can walk back to Shigure-sensei's house together if you want to talk. Tohru is at her job, of course." You set off, with him throwing occasional glances at you. When the silence seems to get sufficiently awkward, you turn toward him.

"Are you sure that you don't need help carrying all that stuff, Yuki-san?" You ask. This seems to lead him into what he wanted to say.

"What is it with you?!" He shouts, throwing hand up in the air to try to prove his point. You blink at him, feigning surprise.

"With me? Yuki-san, I do confess I'm a little confused as to your anger. I have sincerely tried to keep out of your way as much as I can in these last few days."

"That's exactly what I mean." He snaps. "What's wrong with you? It's like you became a completely different person overnight. All of a sudden you're making food and doing chores and calling me –san, and Shigure -sensei and you haven't challenged me to a single fight this week and-"

"Oh, Yuki-san," You say kindly, inwardly amused at how your roles seem to have switched. Now you are the calm, collected one while he is the angry, out-of-control one. "I didn't know my actions were distressing you! I'm very sorry. I just want this last week of," your life, your freedom. "School to be special for everyone."

"Who are you and what did you to with Kyo?" He mutters. You laugh and he gives you a look, almost frightened, definitely freaked out. "You've been acting like this ever since you disappeared last Friday. Shigure has been chalking it up to some girl, but that's obviously not it."

"No," You say truthfully. "I'm not meeting any girl. Shigure-sensei has such a romantic's mind, though." Thank god, you've arrived at the house and can escape from that damn rat's prying questions.

"Thank-you for this delightful conversation, Yuki-san." You say with a polite bow and hurry away. Away from Yuki and his inscrutable questions as he stares at the bruises on you legs which had been covered by the uniform before.

¤¤¤

"We've graduated! We've graduated!" Girls are screaming, everyone's laughing and walking in clumps. Our last time together as a class. Tohru looks lovely in her white dress; as do Hanajima and Uotani. Yuki looks cool and relaxed in his fancy clothes, but you feel uncomfortable in the stiff collar and tie.

"So, Kyon-Kyon," Uotani drawls. "I know the Prince is going to some university for gardening and biology, but where are you going? I forget you ever mentioning it." The three others murmur agreements and turn their heads toward you. You don't want to meet their eyes.

"Well, about that, um, I…" You stall when you see Tohru and especially Yuki's eyes widen in fear and a cold voice slides right into the pause.

"Actually, Kyo-kun isn't going to college." You can't react, you mustn't react. You turn slowly to meet those cruel black eyes.

"Akito-san…" Yuki's voice whispers from behind you. You just bow wordlessly. Uotani, always brash and never afraid, takes a step forward, her brow furrowed in an uncompromising sort of way.

"Kyo, not go to a university? Why the hell not? He's a smart, even though he doesn't act it sometimes." Akito gives you a quick look and you realize that this is one of the situations that he drilled you on what response he would be expecting you to give.

"Actually, I don't want to go to college." You supply with a falsely bright smile. "I'm going to be staying in the Sohma house with my family instead, helping out there the best I can."

"Speaking of which, if we don't hurry, we won't have time for you to get unpacked in your new room. I had it built especially for you." You nod, following the script like a good little boy. Akito thinks he's so clever, slipping in hints of truth like that.

"Oh, you really didn't need to, but if you went to all the trouble I suppose we better set off now. I wouldn't want to delay your busy schedule, Akito-sama." You say, every inch the polite, honored young relative.

"Thank-you, Kyo-kun, for your understanding. Well, let us depart, then." Here's the part where you have to break from the script. You realize that you'll pay for it later, but you can't just leave without saying goodbye.

"Ah, actually, Akito-sama, I was wondering if I might just have a few moments to say goodbye to my friends?" Akito is trapped. To keep up the image of generous kindness, he can't disagree. His lips thin a moment, a promise of pain in the near future, and then he nods and steps a few steps away to give us a semblance of privacy.

"K-kyo-kun…?" Tohru begins, worry etched all over her face. You wince and try to ignore it.

"Don't worry about me, Tohru, I'll be fine." You say and quickly grab her elbows and pull her toward you, giving her a protective, brotherly kiss on the forehead. You catch Hana's arm in a soft, friendly grip and salute Uo. Then it's just Yuki. You nod and extend your hand. He takes it, staring cautiously at you the entire time.

"Why so solemn?" Uotani wants to know. "It's not as if this is the last time we'll ever see you, right?"

"Well, actually, it probably is. You've all been great friends." You rush this, watching Akito out of the corner of your eye. "Take care of yourself, Tohru." You say and pat her head. Then you turn briskly and hurry over to Akito.

"I'm ready." You say and he nods, gripping your shoulder in what appeared a proud and protective way, but actually really hurt. As he marched you toward the waiting car, you restrain the urge to look longingly back over your shoulder.//

¤¤¤

Kyo opened his eyes and realized he was finally alone. He ached all over. With a whimper, he dragged himself over to the tiny cot that was now his bed and curled up in it, wincing as he did so.

"Dammit…" He whispered around a swollen lip. He felt his energy draining out of him until, with a soft _poof_, he turned into a cat and fell asleep. He didn't wake up when he changed back, so when morning fell he was naked and cold and had to quickly struggle into his clothes.

¤¤¤

Kyo listened as the footsteps- Yuki's, of course- grow louder. Huh. He seemed to be going faster today. Normally he paused, stretching out the amount of time before he got there. Today he seemed to be almost…hurrying. Damn rat, doing stupid things that made no sense. Changing the fucking order of his life around.

The cat heard him enter the area in front of his little window. Then, something else different happened. He set something down before leaning onto the bars and calling out.

"Kyo…Kyo…It's Yuki. Please come over, I've got something for you." An orange head snapped up and Kyo turned around, pulling himself to his feet. He stepped forward suspiciously, stopping at the farthest possible place. Usually he started this far away just to show Yuki that he did _not_ depend on these visits, but today it was also the dangerously smug smile on the pretty-boy's face. It was an oh-I'm-so-proud-of-myself kind of smile, self satisfied and infuriating.

"What are you, some pedophile offering candy to innocent little kids? Geez, I turn around and you suddenly become Shigure…" Oh good, his lips had already healed enough that he could speak better already. Nothing was more embarrassing than when his words were slurred and Yuki had to stand there for minutes on end deciphering his meaning.

"Close, but no." Yuki said teasingly, his apparent good humor not to be dampened by Kyo's sarcastic words. "I've got some stuff for you. Come over here, that's a good kitten." As Kyo stepped forward, he realized how strange it was that words that would sound depraved and creepy coming from Akito seemed funny and mock-able from Yuki.

"Kitten my ass, and if it's something slimy and gross I'll never forgive you." Kyo warned, unsettled by the truly cheerful grin that Yuki was beaming at him. University had changed the other Sohma. While before he had been timid and kept hidden inside himself, he was now bouncier and lively. At least, he was with Kyo. Then again, why shouldn't he be? If Kyo ever made fun of him or something, Yuki could just stop coming. Again, Kyo was struck be how their relationship was anything but even.

"Slimy and gross? Of course not! Okay, well first of all, I brought you some stuff for your wounds." Yuki passed some gauze strips and cleaning stuff through the bars. Kyo took them thankfully.

"Wounds?" He snorted derisively. "You make it sound like I'm some war hero with a bullet lodged in my butt or something."

"How do I know you don't?" Yuki asked.

"Don't what?" Kyo was no officially lost.

"Have a bullet in your butt." Kyo, in the process of cleaning a scrape on his knee, choked and stared at Yuki, biting back surprised laughter.

"What is with you today, Your Highness? Did you have sex with someone before you got here?" Kyo asked suspiciously, mentally cheering when Yuki was the one to choke this time. Hah, who said the rat could have all the fun?

"Kyo! I did not have…sex!" Yuki said, a bright flush appearing on his cheeks. Kyo stared at him for about five seconds before ripping into a huge bout of laughter. Yuki glared at him, tapping his foot impatiently as Kyo whooped with honest laughter. "What?" He finally asked, obviously out of patience.

"I can't believe it-oh this is so rich!- you're the freaking P-prince of life, pretty much, you're one of the favored Sohmas, out about in the world, going-to-become-an-amazing gardener, giving lectures, and you still can't say the word sex without blushing like a little girl!" This prompted a fresh bout of laughter and Kyo even heard a few chuckles from Yuki.

"What? One second you're calling me a pervert and all of a sudden, I'm too innocent? Make up your mind, Kyonkichi." Kyo stuck his tongue out at the annoying nickname. Inside his mind, he wondered why Yuki's good mood was so infectious. Goddamn rat. He had _so_ gotten laid and was just lying about it because he was embarrassed. Asshole.

"So, am I correct in guessing that you brought me more stuff?" He finally asked. He could smell something, something that tugged the back of his mind in a memory. It was…

"I brought you some of Tohru's onigiri!" Yuki seemed to be bursting with pride, while Kyo's mouth fell open in shock. "After our talk yesterday I asked her if she could make you some and she did, of course." It was at this point that Yuki realized that Kyo was standing, dumbstruck. "Kyo?"

"Yeah, Yuki…Yuki…you…" He nervously swallowed and wet his lips. "Why do you…how can you…"

"Why do I what? How can I what?" The young man said, pausing in unwrapping on of the rice balls.

"I don't…I don't know." He said, shaking his head. "It's just…why do you do all these things for me? I mean, it's not like we were ever friends, or even on amiable terms. I hated you and you hated me. I still hate you. So why all this bother for," Here he waved a hand to try to encompass his pathetic-ness. "Something like me? What do you get from this? What do you want from me?"

Yuki looked hurt and ducked his head, carefully finishing his unwrapping and passing the food through to Kyo. The scarlet-eyed boy ate slowly, savoring the delicious taste that he missed so much. His eyes remained fixed on Yuki, waiting for an answer.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Next chapter (Yuki's perspective): The end of the visit, which ends with a fight O.o, and a visit with Ayame! Oh, and you get more info on how life's changed for all the Jyuunshi. Someone's dead…but not telling who! Heehee! (I've realized that I am entirely too perky to write angst such as this…ah well!)**

**Reviews are my life(put into a ziplock bag for safe keeping.)**

♥

**Rose**


	3. Shouldn't Be the One

I am SOOOO sorry about the overdue update, but ffn stopped letting me upload documents, plus my beta was traveling, and I rewrote the second half of this chapter.You see, I had been choosing whether this story was going to go in direction A or B, but then my beta and I were talking and I decided to take it in direction C. So yeah. That's also why this chapter's kinda choppy.

Also, I've been super busy lately. Not only have I been writing this story, but also part two of Leek Soup, the first two chapters of two MORE Furuba fanfics, a rather violent original fiction story to make myself feel better, the enxt chaper of my harry potter fic, **Ye Olde Fued** and the next chapter of my YGOGX(which i don't even watch anymore...) story, **Traitors, Trials and Trysts. **Not to mention community service, holding off a male stalker with a stick, English and History essays, watching The Office, and dealing with ALOT of personal shit coming up.

No, as I doubt any of you read all that (I wouldn't have) here's **Review Replies:**

**Pocky-Pocky-Chan: **yes, the mood did die. Heehee…Yeah, actually it's my first time using second person. I just thought that it'd make the flashbacks stand out more…-shrugs- And I agree, Kyo being polite is truly terrifying. I don't blame Yuki for being all "WTF?!" Thanks for the review! –grins-

**Modified Tam: **Thanks muchly! –bows in Tohru manner- Yea, I don't think Kyo was being truthful saying he hated Yuki…but he didn't want Yuki to have the satisfaction of knowing that he didn't, XD. I mean, in the manga at least, Yuki was actually pretty snotty to Kyo. Like, I was rereading volume 8 and there are about nine or ten times when he goes after Kyo and provokes him for no reason. I was like O.o Thanks!

**random person**: I love your name, btw. Thanks for the compliment and here is your update!

**Crimson Vixen:** -blushes until exploding- Eek! You're too kind! –channels Tohru- Thanks for the many compliments, I'm so glad you like my story. Sorry for the long wait, but it's longish... –loves at CV for being so nice-

**Black Juju:** Yeah, they both have so much sadness in their lives, don't they? It makes me love them and their bishi selves that much more! Thanks for reviewing and for reviewing Leek Soup! I try to add the comic relief in whenever possible.

**Shadowy Fluffball: **Aye-aye, cap'n!

**A lilmatchgirl: **Thanks for BOTH reviews! I LOVE reviews! (does anyone not, O.o?) I'm sorry for making you cry, XD. Kyo is very Kyo-ish, isn't he? I love him to death. They both get a bit OOC though…I can't help it, they are 5 years older, right? Ooh, heart eyes! Perty! Thanks for saying you liked my fics, I try my best to follow supply and demand. No, I'm kidding. I just write whatever's in my head. Thankies muchly!

**Unheard screams:** Aww, thanks, that means so much to me! I try my best to write as well as I can. And now your wait is over; here's a new chapter!

**Currently unbetad, betad version to be uploaded soon. Much love to my beta, Angelbitch, who is not only my best friend and beta, but alos my muse as she gives me awesome fanart to get my creativity going.**

**--Oh! Oh! An important note(for once). Shigure teases Hiro by calling him Hiromi. In Japanese, Hiro means broad ro widespread and Hiromi means widespread beauty. I just figured Hiro wouldn't like being called beautiful--**

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

"So why all this bother for something like me? What do you get from this? What do you want from me?" Yuki was startled at this sudden end to Kyo's tirade. He went back to his slow unwrapping of the onigiri for Kyo, trying to buy himself some time. He didn't quite know how to answer this, especially since Kyo's pupils were strangely dilated, a tell-tale sign that the boy was hovering near one of his fits. He handed the rice ball through and watched as the thin man enjoyed his treat, aware that the garnet eyes never left his own. He leaned forward into his normal visiting posture of leaning against the barred window.

"I don't _want_ anything from you, not the way you mean. I just…I don't want you to go crazy, Kyo. It would make the world less interesting." He finally said. Well, it was part of it. Yuki didn't really understand the whole of it himself. He just was unable to stop coming, not after coming that first time... Kyo seemed to accept his answer, though, or at least get sidetracked by it.

"And do you think that my sanity is doing me any favors, Yuki?" He snapped. "It drives Akito nuts that I'm not a blubbering blob of nerves right now! And why should you care? Why not Kagura, Haru, Shigure, even your goddamn brother liked me more than you did!"

"Would you rather if Kagura was here? She'd probably just beat you up through the window." He raised a silver brow and smirked at Kyo's expression of disgust and fuax-fear.

"Don't remind me. That woman…god. Made my life a frickin' torment." He ran a hand through his hair. "But still, I mean, she always went on and on about how much she loved me and all. The second I get locked in this cage, though? Poof! She's gone. God…" Yuki looked down, biting his lip, then up again as Kyo spoke. "What? Why are you making that face?" Ruby eyes bored into his own, and Yuki had to tell him.

"Kyo…after your confinement, Akito caught her trying to come see you. He ordered her never to do it again. He said that he did not want one of his Jyuunishi to become…tainted." Yuki locked eyes with Kyo, searching for the cat's reaction. When it came, it surprised him. A sad little smile and a quick shake of the head.

"That idiot girl. Of course she'd get caught. Kagura can never feel or do anything quietly." Yuki couldn't resist the taunt that sprung to his lips out of easy habit.

"That's why you two were a match made in heaven." Kyo shot him a disgusted glance.

"In hell, more likely. Besides, better to feel things strongly then not to feel at all, damn rat." That stung a bit, which annoyed Yuki. Kyo was not supposed to make him feel bad! After all, he was here to help the stupid cat, wasn't he? Some people had no gratitude…though he had to admit that if Kyo became polite he would be really, really freaked out.

"I did let myself feel things; you annoying little…Just because I didn't show them to you doesn't mean I didn't have them." He retorted waspishly. He smirked when Kyo stuck his tongue out. "How childish…" He murmured, shaking his head softly in the way that he knew drove the cat insane.

"Aghh! Stop doing that! You're not smarter than me, you goddamn mouse!" Yuki pressed a finger to the bridge of his nose as if he had a migraine, bating the cat further.

"Such language…" The Prince made sure to keep his voice soft and fragile, as if he was horribly _perturbed_ by this turn of events. Kyo rolled his eyes and reached forward, grabbing a lock of silver hair that was hanging into his cell. He gave it a soft tug and Yuki growled in annoyance.

"Oh, hush, Princess. It's not like you've never heard me curse before." Yuki gave a pained expression but inside he was smiling at how Kyo had turned completely sane again from a few minutes ago, when he had been slightly crazy. "If I remember correctly, I've heard you use even worse language."

"That was extenuating circumstances." Yuki brushed off the cat's comment, smoothing his newly released hair back into place. "Besides, at least I'm not the one that probably scarred Tohru-san for life."

"Scarred her for life-bah! I deny that. And you should really get over calling her –san, you know. You've known her for a damn long time. You've already stopped calling her by her last name, is it that hard to take the final step?" Yuki blinked, taken aback, before scowling at the orange-haired freak. As if Kyo knew anything about anything, anyway.

"Shut it, stupid cat." He said acidly. "Tohru-san took care of both of us, and Shigure, throughout high school. She deserves our respect. The only reason I stopped calling her Honda-san is because if she gets married I figured it would be better to call her the same thing." When Kyo only flapped his hand, he glowered. "What do you know about being polite, anyway?"

"Polite…or pushing people away?" Kyo inquired. Yuki stared at him in shock. "You _do_ realize that this whole Prince Charming thing has always been your way of making sure nobody got close enough to hurt you, don't you?"

"I…I let people get close to me!" Yuki argued, actually feeling anger simmer within him. How _dare_ Kyo say those things to him? What did the stupid cat know anyway! He was just an idiot; he had never lived Yuki's life, so where did he get off telling Yuki what to do? "Look at Tohru-san!"

"Oh, one person, I'm so scared." Kyo sneered. "One that had to practically force her way into your life! You complain about not having friends but you isolate yourself! You can't deny it!"

"Shut up!" Yuki clenched his fists glaring through the bars. "None of the Jyuunishi can afford to get that close to anyone outside the family! We have to keep a huge part of our lives a secret from them because once they find out, Akito either hurts them or they freak out!"

"Well, at least you were allowed to get close to the family, you goddamn rat!" Kyo slammed up against the bars suddenly, making Yuki jump back in surprise. "I never got any of that! I had to deal with the curse thing _and_ the cat thing and I handled it a hell of a lot better than you do!"

"Oh? Well, you never seemed to have trouble making normal, uncursed friends. And maybe that was for a reason!" By now, Yuki was angry enough that he was beyond actually thinking about his words and their effect. "Maybe it was easier for you because even though you knew that you had a bad future, you'd never actually had to go through that much actual abuse! Besides," he tacked on spitefully. "You always knew that in the end, you'd be gone at the end of high school and wouldn't have to deal with them again!"

Kyo's breath audibly hitched. Yuki met his gaze with a glare. Okay, he regretted the words as soon as they came out, but that didn't mean they weren't true. Kyo hadn't been abused by Akito when he was little or used as a tool for his mother. He had never had to think about his life in the long-term, never had to be burdened down by the future the way Yuki had always been. Never had to figure out how to stay out of the Sohma's clutches and live a relatively normal life while harboring a grave secret. He never had to worry about the long term ramifications of his actions.

"Get out." Kyo's voice was flat and devoid of emotion, giving Yuki the chills. He opened his mouth to say something; anything, but he didn't have the chance. "I SAID GET THE HELL OUT!" With that last explosion, Kyo turned around and went back to his corner where he sat down, unmoving and apparently dead to the world.

"Kyo…don't do this Kyo…" No response. "Come on, Kyo. I'm sorry. We both said some things we shouldn't." Still nothing. "Kyo, please come talk to me again." Not even the slightest twitch. "I already said I'm sorry, you stupid cat." Now Yuki was becoming slightly impatient. "Kyo! You always yelled at me to 'face you like a man'. Are you becoming a hypocrite so soon?" Still his efforts proved fruitless. "Kyo, I'm going to leave." Nothing. "I'm leaving, Kyo." No movement. "This is your last chance, Kyo." Just steady, calm breathing. "Fine, Kyo. You win. I'm going now." Stupid cat. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Yuki turned and left as Kyo retained his impersonation of a rock. He pretended he didn't hear the strangled sob that echoed in the deadly quiet halls as he walked away. He knew that it would do no good to go back now. He'd have to fix this mess tomorrow, if he could.

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

Yuki double checked himself in the car mirror to make sure he looked calm and put together. He hoped he'd survive this little get together. Not that he didn't love his extended family, but still. With a deep breath, he opened the car door and stepped outside. He headed to the front door, smoothing his suit, and rapped sharply three times.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and he found himself staring into the annoyed brown eyes of Hiro. "Oh, it's you." The teen said snappishly. "I was beginning to hope you weren't coming."

"I would never miss Kisa-chan's cooking. After all, she learned from the best. You should know that, too." He smiled down at the cynical high school student. "I suppose this means everyone else is already here?"

"Yeah. Hatori-san and Ayame arrived awhile ago. I don't see why _you're_ here, though. Nobody your age is here. Not even that Honda girl." As the waspish boy spoke, Yuki removed his shoes. Hiro began to lead the way into the kitchen, pausing to sneer sarcastically over his shoulder. "And I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"You're welcome." Yuki said lightly, refraining from boxing the brat's ears. "I'm here because I used to live here. Can I take this to mean that you actually miss Tohru-san?" He gave a small smile as Hiro turned bright red and glared.

"I don't give a damn about seeing that idiot!" Hiro snapped. "I just know that Kisa-chan misses her, okay? Kami, you people think that once you get over 20 you know everything. Makes me sick."

"Better than someone who thinks they know everything right from birth, eh, Hiromi?" Shigure stood lounging in one of the doorways. He smiled at Yuki. "Well, if it isn't our dear Yuki-san, all grown up. How are you, my grasshopper? Using the life lessons that your Shigure-sensei taught you?"

"I didn't learn anything from you, except maybe how to act if I wanted to be perverted." Yuki said, but held no malice behind his words. Shigure, never to lose the oppurunity for drama, burst into fake-sobs anyway.

"Oh, Yuki-san, how can you be so cruel to the old man that helped raise you and passed on all his wisdom and experience so that you could live a fulfilled life and realize your heart's desires?" He wailed as Yuki merely rolled his eyes.

"Did I hear the word…desires?" That was Ayame, who suddenly appeared behind Shigure. "Were you possibly talking about you…Gure-san?"

"How could I talk about anyone else when my heart is filled only by you…Aya?"

"All right!" The two gave each other the stupid thumbs-up symbol. Yuki gave a tight lipped smile, while Hiro promptly hit the author on his head.

"Will you two shut up?" The third year boy growled. "How the hell Hatori-san ever put up with you I beg to know. C'mon, get in there so you can eat Kisa's cooking. She worked hard on it, so you all better enjoy it or I'll make sure you regret it." It seemed Hiro was just as protective of his friend as he ever was, especially since Kisa had decided to stay back a grade so that she wouldn't have to go off to University alone. The soft-spoken girl had become even more withdrawn ever since…well, she had become more withdrawn. Being around someone who could take care of her, like Hiro, was good and helped make sure she was included.

"Why don't we move this into the kitchen then?" Shigure suggested and bustled them all in, where Hatori and Kisa already sat by the table. The tiger jumped up to hug Yuki.

"Hello Kisa-chan. I trust that you've been well? Hatori-san?" He asked, bowing politely to the family doctor and smiling down at Kisa. She had grown a lot in the last five years, and had become quite attractive. Hiro probably had to fight off opposing suitors left and right. The ram himself had grown a bit, but was smaller than Kisa. Yuki guessed that this bothered the boy.

"Hello Yuki-san." Hatori nodded politely. The two ran into each other often enough in the main house, anyway. Kisa didn't say anything, just smiled. Yuki couldn't help noticing that she was wearing her hair in a style that Tohru often had worn hers in, two long braids down her back.

"It feels like forever since we had one of these little reunions, huh, Yuki-otouto-san?" Ayame bubbled. Yuki spared him an annoyed glance.

"You all always act as if I never visit. I come once a month." He said. "And it's not like I live far away. I'm just in the main Sohma house."

"Well, I think you should visit less and live farther away." Hiro mumbled. Kisa shot him a glance and the boy slouched. "Just kidding. I mean, I don't care what you do. It doesn't really affect me anyway."

"That's just Hiro-kun's way of saying he cares!' Shigure explained. "Now, let's dig in to this scrumptious meal prepared by my darling little housewife, Kisa-chan. OW! Hiromi hit me!"

"Serves you right." Hatori said in between bites of rice while Hiro grumbled quietly about how his name was _not_ Hiromi, that was a dumb name, and could the lazy dog try to remember that? Yuki smiled. These entire dinners seemed so familiar, what with Kisa and Hiro and Shigure acting the way they did.

"Oh, you just know you're jealous, Tori-san! You weren't able to nab my little Tohru-kun, but maybe you'll have better luck with Kisa-chan!"

"Ooh, the kidnapped damsel-in-distress, a delicate flower, in the claws of the evil dragon! I can just imagine it now!" Ayame had pulled Kisa to her feet, inspecting her, to the girl's evident dismay. "A gold colored dress, to compliment your eyes, of course, but with some dark brown and your hair in curls." He suddenly grabbed Hiro and dragged him up. "Hiromi, of course, is the knight racing to the damsel's aid, slaying the dragon-sorry Tori-san- and then Yuki," suddenly Yuki found himself dragged into the tale. "Is the prince who grants their union and tape-records their wedding night! Am I good, or am I good?"

"All hail, Aya!" Shigure was clapping enthusiastically and the snake bounced over to be praised by his friend. Hatori was steadfastly eating his food, pretending that nothing had happened, as if he was alone. Hiro was glowering at Ayame, while Kisa was blushing, Yuki himself rolled his eyes and at back down, imitating Hatori.

The rest of the dinner passed in the same vein. The food was good, however, so Yuki tried to concentrate on that and whispering softly to Kisa, who would respond as long as the others were preoccupied with someone else. Eventually, the meal was finished and Hiro stood with a stretch.

"C'mon, Kisa, we should start our homework tonight if you really want to go to that movie with Kagami-chan and Botan-kun." Kisa looked up and nodded bashfully. She started to clear away the plates but her would-be boyfriend stopped her. "No. They've been bothering you all dinner. Make them do it." He scowled fiercely at Shigure. "And you better really do it or I swear to Kami and above I'll break your house until you can't recognize it anymore and handcuff you to your editor."

"Yuki-san, Hiro-kun is threatening me!" Shigure wailed, pretending to hide behind the young adult. Yuki glanced down at him, then back at Hiro's impressive scowl.

"What do you want me to do? He seems like he'd do it, to me." He nodded politely to the younger boy. "Don't worry, I'll make sure they clean it up. Go study so you two can have fun with your friends tomorrow."

"Thanks, Onii-san." Kisa's soft voice stopped whatever sarcastic retort Hiro was thinking about saying. She smiled slightly and turned to hurry up the stairs. With a last cursory glare at Shigure and Ayame, Hiro followed her.

"Oh, our Kisa-chan! So sweet and cute! Innocence abounding!" Shigure sighed dramatically. "And what a cruel protector! Leaving us to do all the work. How very rude. He could have at least helped."

"Get over it, Shigure." Hatori advised, picking up his plate. "I'll bet that those two clean up every other day and you just sit there being lazy. They deserve their fun."

"Besides, Kisa-chan is 18 already." Yuki said, following Hatori into the kitchen. "She's not that innocent anymore. Didn't you see how she handled Hiro-kun?" At first Yuki had felt slightly strange at being involved in these 'adult' conversations with the Mabudachi Trio. He'd quickly grown used to it when it became clear that they listened to and thought about what he said. It seemed that once he'd gotten his degree he'd reached a new level in the eyes of the other Jyuunishi, now one of the older set instead of younger.

"That's true, otouto!" His brother exclaimed. "Even though she does not speak, especially in large groups, she is still able to control him and curb his tongue with even the slightest glance! Ah, young love. They make me feel old."

"Good. It's about time you started acting closer to your age." Hatori mocked slightly. The four men quickly cleared the table and then went out to the porch where they sat, enjoying the crisp autumn air.

"So, how are things at the main house?" Shigure asked. "Everyone still up to their old tricks? Yuki-san still gardening, Hatori-san still doctoring?" He took a lazy puff on his cigarette while Hatori smoked away like a regular furnace. Yuki and Ayame watched them; neither of the brothers smoked. The younger tilted his head to stare up at the stars.

"It's the same as always." Hatori finally answered when it became clear that Yuki was too busy with his sky gazing. "Haru-san is still pining. Any news of Rin-san, Shigure?" All the men visibly tensed at the mention of their runaway horse. Yuki gave a long sigh.

"Why must everyone always ask me where she is? I don't know why everyone thinks I would know when even Haa-san doesn't?" Shigure complained woefully, looking a bit too innocent for Yuki's peace of mind.

"Come on. We all know that Isuzu-san always held you in great respect." It was Ayame who spoke up, voice unusually serious. "Plus, it's not like she would tell anyone who lived in the main house or wasn't cursed. That just leaves you, your little flock who you'd spy on, Kagura-san, little Takara, or me."

"Why not you, then, or Kagura-nee? Those two were close." Yuki asked softly. How odd, to be one of the ones who had given up and lived inside now. He'd never thought to live there again, but then again, he'd been a fool to think he had a choice in the matter.

"Kagura-san is busy with Takara and the new baby coming. Supposed to be a boy, they're naming him Yoshiro, I heard. At least she doesn't have to worry about him being cursed as well…her and that Seiko-san have enough to worry about."

"Actually," Hatori put in. "It'd be easier for them if Yoshiro was the new Jyuunishi instead of Takara. Now they will have a family where the mother and father, the mother and son, the father and daughter and the daughter and son all cannot hug one another. I'd really hoped that they'd have another girl. As it is, the only ones who will be able to embrace freely are the mother and daughter and the father and son."

"That _will_ be awkward." Shigure commented. "Poor Kagura-san. She's always been such a tactile person, too. I wonder how many times a day she transforms by accident?" The others nodded in agreement. "But that still leaves you, Aya-san. She could always go to you. Not just me. She knows I used to be close to Akito-san, anyway. She'd trust you more."

"Oh, no. Isuzu-san hates me intensely with a burning passion very unlike the ones which I make my living off of." There went his brother, sounding dirty again. Sometimes Yuki wished he was young again and could punch him, but he was supposed to be too mature by now. A pity. "Yes, Isuzu-san hates me very, very much."

"I can't imagine why." Yuki and Hatori both said in tandem and glanced at one another with slight smirks. Ayame and Shigure ignored them with the ease that came from lots of practice ignoring those more mature than they.

"I have always gotten the feeling that she had some aversion to you. Any particular reason you'd care to share with us? We're all aquiver to hear your tale." Yuki privately doubted that and Hatori gave a snort. Ayame, however, took it in stride and leaned forward in his chair, taping his mouth with a finger.

"Of course, of course, I'll tell. It's rather like my dear otouto here and Kyo-san, actually." Yuki snapped his gaze back to his brother, instantly alert. Hatori was thin-lipped and Shigure had turned a shade paler. "The rat and the cat, the snake and the horse."

"Stop dancing about and tell us straight what you mean, nii-san." Yuki ordered. Ayame sighed but did as he was bidden, launching into his tale with gusto, now that he had his audience's undivided attention.

"Well, you see, in the original legend, one of the less well known bits, it says that the horse galloped up to be in the seventh place in line, after the rat, ox and all of those. He, or she, I suppose, was all set to enter, when the Snake unwound itself from the Horse's hoof, giving it a fright. That's how the Snake got to be ahead of the Horse." Ayame sat back, apparently pleased at how well his listeners had paid attention.

"Why, Aya, you old con artist, you!" Shigure suddenly exclaimed gleefully. "You cheated! You hitched a ride! You really _are_ like Yuki-san, aren't you?" Yuki groaned and slapped his forehead. "All this time I'd believed it only because of the hair and femininity that both of you show in several ways, but now I see! Though she probably also dislieks you sicne your personalities are not, as we say, easily compatible..."

"Speaking of Kyo-san," Hatori broke in, his eye trained on Yuki in a way that made the younger man swallow, feeling like he was in trouble for something. "I'm doing his yearly check-up tomorrow. Physical and mental. Akito-san stressed that the mental tests were of vital importance. Apparently he is unpleased with Kyo-san's rate of deterioration in that regard. Quite odd, don't you think, Yuki-san?"

"Before the cat was caged, he was always a stubborn idiot. I don't see why he should have changed that much just because of some captivity." He lied, making sure to meet Hatori's piercing gaze with a bland look of his own.

"Even when that some is five years of what was _supposed_ to be solitude? That much time spent mostly alone is enough to drive any 'stubborn idiot,' as you put it, mad. Especially when the only company he _is_ supposed to get is Akito-san." Yuki shrugged one shoulder as if he couldn't really care less about the stupid cat. "Yuki-san. We all know that you go visit him. Nobody says it's you, because they don't want you to get in trouble with Akito, but it's obvious. Especially when Kyo-san talks in his sleep about you coming."

Yuki winced. Okay, so they'd caught him. Kind of. "So, maybe I visit once or twice a year. Just to see the changes that captivity and years have brought. Things like that interest me."

"Yuki, Yuki," Shigure shook his head. "You should know that 'once or twice' doesn't mean every day." Yuki shot a glare at his former guardian. "Don't worry; we won't breathe a word to Akito-san." Yuki felt himself grow irate at Shigure's condescending tone.

"You better not." Yuki growled. "After all, it's not like Kyo deserves more pain at your hands, anyway." Seeing Shigure's shocked countenance he continued in a calmer voice, though it lost none of its malice. "After all, it's not like any of you ever go to see him. As soon as he was locked away, you all just abandoned him. I'm the only one who ever visits him. Me! I'm his worst enemy, and yet in these last five years I've treated him better than his so-called friends."

"Now, Yuki-san..." Hatori broke in but Yuki overrode him, speaking louder, practically shaking in anger.

"Do you think I _like_ going to visit him? I hate that guy! He's always been an idiot who can't appreciate what he has, but now he has nothing and nobody! Not even the biggest idiot in the world deserves that!" His hands were clenched into fists of resentment and the older men were watching him with odd expressions on their face. "I shouldn't be the one visiting him, you know! Kami, I should be the _last_ one visiting him! Why is it that you all were so friendly with him one day, teasing him, accepting him, trying to help him, but the instant he is locked up you all just act as if he doesn't exist? What are you all so afraid of? Akito? No, because all of you have defied Akito in other ways. What then?"

"Yuki-san," Ayame's voice filled the sudden silence. "We aren't afraid for ourselves. We're afraid for him. The longer he stays sane, the more pain he feels. The faster he loses touch with reality, the faster Akito-san loses interest."

"And don't yell at us with out knowing all the facts," Shigure said quietly, painfully. "I tried everything I could to keep Kyo-san out of there. For your entire high school career, I spent most of my time trying to figure out some way to get around it…I thought I had found a way. Everything was falling into place according to my plan. But…I misjudged certain things. What I had hoped to happen didn't happen. I live with my failure to Kyo-san everyday."

"Oh..." Yuki realized that he had lost control of his temper-very unlike him-without understanding the entire situation beforehand. He felt ashamed and mad at himself. He was usually able to contain himself. His argument with Kyo earlier must still be affecting him. "I…I need to take a moment to…um…refresh myself."

The silver haired man fled to the bathroom, where he splashed cold water on his face. Hopefully it would cool his temper as well as his skin. He leaned against the mirror for a few minutes, thinking silently. He wondered what Shigure had meant. What was his plan? What had he misjudged? Of course, now it would be too rude for Yuki to ask…

He shouldn't have yelled like that. It was infantile and ineffective to throw a temper tantrum like that. He shouldn't let himself get so worked up over the stupid cat, anyway. He was really slipping. First Haru, and now this. At this rate, he might even admit to thinking Kyo might possess one or two redeeming qualities.

Not that Yuki didn't believe in what he had said. No, he meant every word, even after hearing their responses. He knew that keeping Kyo sane wasn't doing the cat any favors, really, he did. Still, he felt that letting the other boy descend into madness was giving up hope, admitting defeat, letting Akito win. Goodness knows, Kyo had never been one to do any of those things if he could help it, especially admitting defeat.

It was wrong to have yelled at the older men, though. He had over stepped his bounds and ought to apologize. Yuki straightened his hair left the bathroom, heading back to the porch. He paused a few seconds before heading out, listening.

"So, Tori-san, care to make your wager?" Shigure was saying, his voice excited. Yuki frowned. They were betting? On what?

"No, no, not now. I'll call you both up later with my bet. Tomorrow evening." Hatori sounded a trifle smug, which was odd for the stoic doctor. Ayame let out an annoyed sqwuak.

"Aww, Tori-san! That's cheating! You're getting inside information!" The mystery was not becoming any clearer, especially when Hatori only responded with an amused chuckle. Yuki decided to make his presence known.

"Hello? Am I interrupting something?" He asked, opening the sliding door to step out onto the wooden boards of the deck. Shigure flapped a lazy hand at him.

"No, no, don't worry about it, Yuki-san. Hatori-san was just taking advantage of his poor, innocent friends."

"Not so innocent, if you ask me." Hatori murmured. "Besides, it's not my fault that the path my life has taken is more conductive to certain things than yours. Perhaps you should have thought of this before you became a novelist."

"Aw, Tori-san, you're no fun! Yuki, tell him that he's no fun. Are you feeling better, by the way?" Yuki blinked at the sudden shift of topic, then bowed.

"I apologize for my actions. I lost my temper and acted in an immature fashion. I sincerely regret any harm I may have caused." There was no response. He glanced up from the floor to see all of the Mabadachi Trio staring at him in shock. "What?" he asked. It was the magic word.

"Aww! He's so cute and polite! Isn't it adorable, Gure-san?"

"It is, dearest Aya! It's no wonder that they called him a Prince!"

"Prince Yuki! How fitting! My dear little brother, so precious and refined!"

"And pretty! Don't forget pretty! You could just wrap him up and sell him, couldn't you?"

"Mon frére magnifique! He's like someone out of your romance novels! So courteous!"

"Enough." Hatori finally cut in, to Yuki's relief. While they were talking, Shigure and Ayame had frenzied around him, poking and pulling at him in a truly frightening way. "Apology accepted, Yuki-san."

"You don't have to be so formal about it, though!" Shigure exclaimed. "Everyone is allowed to blow up once in a while. Especially at me, right, Tori-san?" Yuki was not surprised to learn that Shigure had annoyed Hatori enough to make the calm man lose control. He was Shigure, after all.

"Thanks. I'm afraid I need to go, however." Yuki said, bowing his head. "I have an early consultation with an architect tomorrow morning. Akito wishes to install a greenhouse and conjoining aviary near his rooms." The others nodded and they walked toward the door, saying their goodbyes to Yuki. Hiro and Kisa yelled down their goodbyes-Hiro did more of the yelling- and Yuki was just pulling on his coat when Shigure spoke once more.

"You all remember earlier, when we were discussing different parts of the zodiac myth?" Yuki nodded with Hatori and Ayame, confused at the uncharacteristically somber note in Shigure's voice. "Well, it made me remember…the Vietnamese zodiac myth is a lot like ours, in all but one aspect."

"And what is that?" Hatori asked when Shigure paused. The dog's grey eyes suddenly snapped to meet Yuki's amethyst gaze. Yuki felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle, and shuddered in sudden apprehension.

"The cat is part of the Zodiac." There was a pause while Yuki bit back a gasp. When Shigure finished, however, none of his audience could hold back their swift intakes of breath. "In place of the rabbit."

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

As Yuki drove home, he was in an odd mood. His eyes were watching the road, but his mind was seeing something else entirely.

A pale yellow room, with green sheets on the well-made bed and many pictures on the wall of a smiling blonde boy and his friends.

A diploma from high school, and the bare spot next to it where the University diploma would be placed, unfilled.

A rabbit shaped pillow-pink, because it was supposed to be a gift for Tohru. It had a ribbon attached, and a card, but was not yet delivered.

Blood staining the pale yellow carpet.

A blonde boy, a strange, ethereal and yet grotesque smile on his face…

…and the gun he'd used to kill himself.

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

**BWAHAHAH! Er…-coughs- No, I wasn't laughing because I killed off a adorable, beloved character, not at all…Oh, by the way, there was a lot of stuff in this chapter which'll be important later, but I don't expect you all to get it all now, or even care. Er, and I had way too much fun with wikipedia.**

**By the way, I hate honorifics, as they confuse me enlessly. Sorry if it got disgustingly choppy in there. **

**Next chapter (Kyon-Kyon's perspective): Hatori's doctor visit and some insanity on Kyo's part. Shorter, because this one was longer. Besides, until we get to the main part of the plot, there isn't much for Kyo to _do_. Other than talk to Yuki and stare at his wall, neither of which are that great for building the rest of my little AUish world around the two...**

**Reviews are my anti-drug.**

♥

**Rose**


End file.
